Then love me forever
by Sixx's girl
Summary: "Don't leave me Aragorn." "I dont plan on it. Not anytime soon." "Good cause I plan to love you forever." "Than love me forever."


Aragon and Legolas

I own nothing but this story. The rest goes to the writer.

I walked down these halls of Rivendell for what seemed years. Everyday i would see him flirt with her. It was always her, why not me. i knew he was straight as a ruler. So chances of him getting together with me were slim. I Striker a.k.a Aragorn, the losst king, stood no chance against her, Evelyn. I had to admit she was pretty with her red hair, and green eyes, which was rare for a elf. She had a heart shaped face, big round eyes, that looked like she would cry any moment. A blush that seemed perminent.

I sighed, as i turned a corner. I was being plain jealous. I know I'm gay even Arwin knows that I am. I was so lost in thought that I almost did not notice him sitting on the bench. "Aragorn," he whispered. I turned to look at him I noticed his eyes were red and puffy and a pout look going on. "Legolas," i said," What's wrong? I know Evelyn left with the others." "It's not Evelyn. It was you. When you did not come back when you said you would be. I thought you had been killed or worse that you did not want to stay here. I was never in love with her," he answered.

I felt my heart flutter but at the same time shatter, when he said that. I had a small chance. " If you did not love her, than who?" "You. I love you. i have for awhile now. I thought if I tried to make myself love Evelyn than i would forget you. I knew you could never love me back. And I did not want it to ruin our friendship. I would be happy to remain friends." "I have a confession to make. I love you to I have for awhile now. I didn't want to tell you."

Legolas did not answer, instead he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. "How about we move this toyour room," i suggested . Knowing that if anyone were to to find us he would be embarassed. "Alright," he replied as he grabbed my hand. We basicly ran to his room. He opened the door and pulled me inside. As soon as the door slammed shut i was thrown against it. " I've wanted you for awhile, Aragorn." Just to prove his point he grounded his erection agianst mine, causing both of us to groan in unison.

As i fumbled with his shirt, he captured my lips and got my shirt undone. By the time I got his shirt off, my pants were around my ankles. he picked me up and dropped me on the bed. He pulled my boots, scoks, pants off. "You go comando." He kicked his boots off followed by his socks. He crawled up the bed were I was laying at. He continued until he covered me with me with his body. He smiled at the slight blush that coated my cheeks.

I leaned in and kissed him with a intensity that shocked me. I sighed when i felt him return it with the same intensity. By the time we pulled back for air, we were panting with need. "This has to go," I said, as i tugged on his pants. He reached down and unbuckled them. I sighed as i pushed them down his butt. I took my time until they were down by .his ankles, he kicked them off the rest of the way. He reached 3 fingers up,"suck," was all he said.

I took his fingures in my mouth and sucked as loud as I could. "That's good, or you'll make me cum beforei get a chance to fuck you into the mattress." I felt his fingers circle my hole. I felt one finger enter, i moaned in pain and pleasure. Soon the pain gave way to pleasure. he added a second finger and scissored me. It hurt at first, then he added the 3rd finger.

He thrust them in and out until i grabbed him by the neck and mumbled,"fuck me now." "Fine I will you need to suck me to get me wet." I slid down his body to where his cock stood at attention. I looked up at him, while I took the tip in my mouth. "O."

I slid my mouth down taking more of him into my mouth. "Aragorn! That's good, I want to aleast cum in you." I slid back up as he flip us over to where I was on my back. I felt the head of his cock press against my hole. "This will hurt." He captured my lips ,as he thrust gently. I cried out in pain and a little pleasure. He stilled and waited for me to adjust to his size. "Are you alright?" I didn't trust my voice, so I lifted my hips. He caught on, and pulled almost all of the way out execpt for the head of his cock, before slamming back in. I arched up as he hit my center.

I looked at his body mesmerized by the way his narrow but powerful hips fucked me with those ruthless thrusts, and the way sweat broke out along both of our bodies. "Aragorn, I'm going to cum. Ar..." "Legolas," i screamed out as i climaxed at the same time he did. He collapsed on top of me, it seem like a few mintues before either of us moved a muscle. He pulled out and laid o his side facing me.

I turned the way he turned and snuggled right up against him so I could fell most of his front side. He put an arm around around my waist and pulled me closedr if that is even possible. "Don't leave me Aragorn." "i dont plan on it. Not anytime soon." "Good cause I plan to love you forever." "Than love me forever."

Note: sorry the sex scence was a little rushed.


End file.
